The Pianist
by kinacchu96
Summary: Park Jimin benci piano. Ia benci kala dentingan tuts piano itu memenuhi gendang telinganya-seolah mengejeknya akan kenangan kelam masa lalu yang membuatnya hampir 'gila'. Namun tidak bagi Min Yoongi, piano adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Warning! YAOI (BoyxBoy) MinYoon (Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi) Slight!HopeGa


MinYoon Fanfiction Kinacchu

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin

Kim Namjoon

Jeon Jungkook

 _All characters in this story belongs to God, their Parents, BigHit Ent, and themselves. Minyoon belong to each other._

 _Warning : OOC, TYPO(S), BoyxBoy, Mainstream storyline_

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

Sesosok pemuda bersurai jingga berjalan tergesa di koridor yang nampak sepi. Kembali ia melirik arloji di tangannya-07.05 KST-sial! Ia terlambat di hari pertamanya. Oh _ayolah_ , salahkan saja Pak Kepala Sekolah yang mengajaknya mengobrol sejak setengah jam yang lalu, bertanya hal-hal yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak penting. Jika saja bisa, ingin rasanya ia kembali ke apartemen mewahnya sekarang juga.

Setelah beberapa menit mengitari koridor, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan kelasnya. Memantapkan hati, Jimin-nama pemuda itu-menggeser pintu kelasnya sembari memasang senyum malaikat andalannya. Senyum pun tak lepas dari paras tampannya kala mengucapkan "Permisi, _Saem_ " sembari membungkuk.

Kelas yang semula hening pun seketika menjadi ribut manakala bisikan-bisikan memuja terdengar dari para gadis, ataupun tatapan iri dari teman lelakinya kala menatap paras tampan Jimin.

"Oh! Kau si murid pindahan dari Paris, benarkan?" tanya Kim songsaengnim dengan mata berbinar. Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu pada teman barumu."

 _"Ne, annyeonghaseo, Park Jimin imnida. Bangapseumnida."_ Singkat, padat, dan sangat tidak jelas. Senyum pun kembali menghiasi wajahnya, membuat para gadis berdecak kagum dan menatapnya-berlebihan.

"Nah Jimin, duduklah disana. Kim Taehyung, angkat tanganmu!" Sosok lelaki yang namanya disebut pun menoleh, sedetik kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan kembali menurunkannya.

Jimin pun berjalan santai menuju tempat duduknya, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan 'memuja' dari teman sekelasnya. 'Hah... semoga hari-hariku di sekolah ini cepat berakhir" batinnya

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan menuju ke satu tempat, apalagi jika bukan _cafetaria_? Bangtan _Multi Arts High School_. Salah satu sekolah musik terbaik di Asia dengan segudang prestasi dari para siswa-siswinya. Banyak musisi, _dancer, composer,_ aktor maupun aktris yang merupakan alumni Bangtan _Multi Arts High School._ Tidak hanya ditunjang dengan _tutor_ dan guru terbaik dunia, sekolah ini juga memiliki fasilitas bak hotel berbintang. Ruang musik, ruang _dance_ , kolam renang _indoor_ maupun _outdoor,_ lapangan basket, asrama putra dan putri yang terletak persis di belakang sekolah, serta _cafetaria_ yang menyediakan berbagai makanan untuk para siswa.

Sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungil berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang guru. Membawa tumpukan buku-buku tebal hingga menutupi sebagian besar wajah dan tubuh mungilnya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menabrak seseorang dan membuat tubuh mungilnya jatuh menyentuh lantai. Ia meringis-sakit.

Jimin yang awalnya hendak meminum _vanilla milkshake-_ nya pun mengurungkan niatnya manakala seseorang dengan tidak sopannya menabraknya dngan setumpuk buku tebal hingga membuat minuman lengket itu tumpah mengotori _blazer_ hitamnya.

Terkutuklah Jimin dengan segala kesialannya hari ini. Jimin bukanlah tipe orang yang akan marah hanya karena seseorang menabrak tubuhnya. Bukan, ia bukanlah orang seperti itu. Lagipula lihatlah badan berototnya serta tingginya yang menjulang, tentu saja ia tak akan jatuh hanya karena ditabrak oleh seseorang, bukan? Oh oke, ia merasa mulai narsis sekarang. _But, c'mon, mood_ nya yang memang sudah buruk sejak pagi semakin memburuk karena kejadian ini.

"YAH!" Jimin berteriak, membuat pemuda di depannya tersentak. Pemuda mungil bersurai mint itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang ditabraknya dengan pandangan sendu-ia merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia bisa lebih hati-hati.

Mata sipit Jimin membulat. Terpesona akan pemuda dihadapannya. Kulit putih bak porselen, mata sayu yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik, pipi bulat berisi, hidung mancung, serta bibir mungil berisi sewarna buah peach kesukaan Jimin. Oh Tuhan! Katakan pada Jimin, apakah ia sedang melihat malaikat sekarang?

 _"Yoongi-ya, gwechana?"_ Sesosok pemuda lain mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi, membantu Yoongi berdiri lalu memunguti buku-buku tebal yang berserakan di lantai. " _Ne Hosiki, nan gwenchana"_ balas Yoongi sembari menampilkan _gummy smile_ -nya. Pria yang dipanggil Hosiki itu pun membalas senyum Yoongi dengan senyum sehangat mentarinya

Jimin seakan membeku di tempatnya. Bahkan saat Yoongi mengucapkan 'Mianhae' dan mengekori Hoseok yang berjalan di depannya.

Jimin mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia terpesona. Terpesona akan sosok pemuda mungil yang beberapa saat lalu ia anggap sebuah kesialan karena menabraknya. Pemuda semanis gula yang menyita seluruh atensi Jimin saat itu juga.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

 _To be Continue..._

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic perdana saya

 _Review, please?_

 _Regards,_

Kinacchu


End file.
